Les bonnes manières
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Il était vraiment en colère cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu après tout. La punition durait depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant, et il devait la faire cesser. Mais avant, il devait vérifier que la leçon était bien comprise... (PWP)


**Les bonnes manières  
**

 **Nda:** Salutation! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS Sanji/Zoro, assez citronné pour une fois. Il a été écrit pour la 69e nuit du FoF (eheheheh), sur le thème "purée". Bon d'accord je me suis un peu éloignée du sujet, mais vous comprendrez le lien à la fin ;).

C'est principalement un POV Sanji, et c'est un PWP je suppose. Mon premier :').

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il était vraiment en colère cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas prévenu après tout. Cette saleté de Marimo n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Telles étaient les pensées de notre cher cuisinier alors qu'il observait le dit Marimo. La punition durait depuis une demi-heure maintenant, et il devait la faire cesser. Mais avant, il devait vérifier que la leçon était bien comprise...

Il s'approcha sans chercher à cacher le bruit de ses pas, que Zoro avait entendu au vu du gémissement étouffé qu'il émit. Sanji s'agenouilla près de lui, et le contempla un moment sans bouger.

Même ainsi, le bretteur restait magnifique. Il était allongé sur le côté, dos à lui, complètement nu et en sueur. Les seuls morceaux de tissu qu'il portait étaient ceux qui recouvraient sa bouche et ses yeux, alors que des cordes maintenaient ses mains attaché dans le dos. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tortiller sous l'effet du plaisir, et de la douleur aussi à ce stade.

La colère de Sanji s'estompait devant ce magnifique spectacle, mais pas sa détermination. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, le faisant se cambrer (peut-être voulait-il échapper à ce contact électrisant?). Il descendit lentement ses doigts, frôlant la peau hâlée, avant d'arriver à son intimité. Sans attendre, il attrapa l'objet vibrant enfoncé à l'intérieur, et le fit doucement sortir alors que sa victime laissait échapper un grognement (de soulagement ou de contestation?). Mais il le renfonça violemment, lui arrachant un cri étouffé par le bâillon. Il le fit tourner, tout en imprimant un lent va-et-viens, le torturant de la plus horrible des façons.

Son autre main passa au-dessus de l'épaule de l'épéiste, et enleva finalement le tissu recouvrant sa bouche. Aussitôt, la respiration hachée envahie la pièce, excitant encore plus le blond. Il cessa de maltraité son amant, et chuchota à son oreille.

 **\- Alors Zoro, as-tu quelque chose à me dire?**

La voix doucereuse déclencha un frisson qui parcourut lentement son corps, et qui fit douloureusement sursauté le sexe de son compagnon, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif.

 **\- S'il te plaît, arrête...**

 **\- Oh, mauvaise réponse.**

Il refit bouger le jouet dans son intimité, se délectant des geignements de sa victime, avant de reprendre.

 **\- Je fais cela pour une raison, Zoro. Qu'étais-tu censé apprendre de cette punition?**

 **\- Je... J'ai compris. Je ne le ferais plus.**

 **\- C'est vrai? Je peux vraiment te faire confiance?**

Il jouait avec ses nerfs, il le savait et ça l'amusait.

 **\- Oui! Je ne le ferais plus, alors s'il te plaît...**

 **\- S'il te plaît quoi? Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête?**

Il approfondit le mouvement pour appuyer ses paroles.

 **\- … Non, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir.**

 **\- C'est demander si gentiment.**

Sa main libre descendit le long de ses flancs, lentement. Il finit par enlever l'anneau du sexe de son amant, tout en accélérant les va-et-viens dans son intimité.  
Comme prévu, Zoro ne mit pas longtemps à venir, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet.

Doucement, il enleva le jouet, lui détacha les mains et enleva le bandeau qui obstruait sa vue. Le bretteur le remarqua à peine, se remettant avec grand mal de son orgasme un peu trop... intense.

Sanji le pris doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, et encore pris dans les brumes du plaisir il se laissa faire en soupirant d'aise. Il finit par lui rendre son étreinte après un certain temps, la respiration enfin calmée, et releva la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tout en caressant paresseusement le corps de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, savourant l'instant, avant que Sanji ne se décide à briser le silence. Il demanda d'un ton moqueur:

 **\- Alors, qu'as-tu appris aujourd'hui Zoro?**

 **\- Que tu paies rien pour attendre.** Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sanji ricana doucement avant de l'embrasser.

 **o*o*o*o*o**

Quelques heures plus tard, le dîner était servi et se déroulait de manière habituelle. Soit Luffy ayant fini sa part en quelques secondes, et essayant de voler la nourriture des autres qui tentaient de se défendre comme ils pouvaient. Il réussit à prendre un morceau dans l'assiette de Zoro, qui s'écria:

 **\- Luffy, pu-**

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, surprenant certain de ses nakamas. Il finit rageusement en baissant la tête.

 **\- … rée. Arrête de voler la bouffe des autres.**

À l'autre bout de la table, Sanji souriait victorieusement. Son abruti d'amant avait retenu la leçon, pour ce soir au moins.

Tout de même, apprendre les bonnes manières à cet idiot était mission impossible, mais la vulgarité faisait partie de son charme d'une certaine manière.

Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de le "punir" encore, et encore. De toute façon, ce n'était pas Zoro qui allait se plaindre.

* * *

Et voilà! (pars loin) C'est partit vachement plus loin que prévu quand même :').  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, quel qu'il soit!


End file.
